


These Mechs

by regdog



Series: Lost Light Fest [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Grimlock knows these mechs





	These Mechs

“Hey Grimsby, how are you doing today? Feeling okay?”

Grimlock looked at the mech entering his room. The mech was familiar. He knew this mech. Mis---something or other.

“It’s me, Misfire, your favorite Seeker,” the purple flier said, setting some engex down on the table. “Figured you might want some fuel.”

Right, Misfire. Mech was a bit weird. Talked a lot, and kept trying to make him talk. Misfire didn’t seem to mind that Grimlock never answered. Quite the contrary, the jet kept up steady stream of chatter, and when he paused to let Grimlock talk, and got no response, Misfire went off and began talking about something different.

Grimlock drank the engex in three swallows. The fuel settled the rumbling in his tank. He liked Misfire, he hoped the mech would stay for a while.

“How is he today?” Another mech poked his head in. Big helmet, nice chin. Grimlock was sure he knew this mech too. 

“Our favorite Dinobot is doing just fine, Fulcrum,” Misfire answered. “Aren’t you, Grim?”

Hmm, Dinobot. Misfire had said he was Dinobot. That might explain why he had such sharp denta and long tail in this form.

“Want a rust stick?” the mech, Fulcrum, held one out.

Grimlock sniffed the offered treat, snagged it, and swallowed it in a one bite. Tasted good. He hoped Fulcrum would give him more of those. 

Misfire sat next to Grimlock and began reading a datapad to him. Fulcrum joined them, sitting on Grimlock’s other side. The story was about a Seeker in disguise and others who were looking for him. It didn’t make much sense to Grimlock, but the hum of the other two mechs’ systems and their fields felt kind of nice. Even nicer, Fulcrum gave him more rust sticks.

With a tank full of engex, two warm bodies pressed against his larger bulk, and the pleasant timber of Misfire’s vocals Grimlock felt his optic shutters closing. He really wasn’t too worried about what would happen to the Seeker in the story. The only Seeker Grimlock knew was Misfire and he was sitting right here.

“Tired,” Grimlock muttered.

“Don’t worry, buddy, you go ahead and recharge,” Misfire said, gently patting Grimlock’s head. “Ful and I are here. We got you.”

“Yeah,” Fulcrum said.

“And good job, mech. You spoke.” Was the last thing Grimlock heard before he fell into recharge.


End file.
